Bad Days
by hellotherexx
Summary: You've had a long day and Regina wants to help...F/F, Regina/OC, lemony goodness, rated M


**Author notes:** This one is dedicated to all my Evil Queen lady lovers out there. I wanted to write something with Regina but not necessarily Emma (though I do ship them) and this is what I came up with. I hope you enjoy and please leave a review if you feel so inclined!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Regina or you so...unless you want me to. *smile*

* * *

Heaving yourself up the stairs, you finally reach your door and sigh. It's been a long day and all you want is to slide in the bath and forget about the day. A smile spreads across your face at the mere thought of it and it feels like you can't unlock the door fast enough.

You step into the apartment and toss the keys onto the table, rifling through the bills. You then notice candles burning on the bar. Frowning, you move in to get a closer look. You know for a fact you didn't light these this morning...you also didn't send yourself a bouquet of a dozen red roses. You notice one rose standing slightly taller than the rest and colored the deepest of black.

"Welcome home," she whispers in your ear, "I thought you'd never get here."

A smile spreads across your face and when you turn around, you are staring into the darkest and loveliest eyes you've ever seen. The second you look at her, all of the exhaustion and bad feelings from the day disappear and all you want to do is be with her.

"I'm pretty sure that prick from the third floor kept changing the time on the clocks." You sigh as Regina places her hands on your shoulders and gives them a gentle squeeze. You sigh in satisfaction as she slips her hands underneath your jacket and slides it off.

"Well, it's Friday and I'm here to take care of you." She smiles and when you open your eyes, you notice the slightest hint of mischief behind it.

You decide to play along. "Oh? How do you think you're going to do that, exactly? How did you get into my apartment? I don't remember giving you permission."

Regina presses her body against yours and you put your hands on her hips. You notice she's wearing the tight leather pants you love. The woman knows what she is doing. "You know I have a very direct way of getting what I want," she continued, moving closer to you, "a locked apartment is child's play."

A chill goes down your spine as you smile. "Larry let you in again, didn't he?"

Her full lips curve into a smile. "He's a sucker for apple pie, what can I say?"

You finally lean in and kiss her, closing the gap space between you. She tastes like nothing you'd ever experienced before, and it felt like a new experience each time. Her lips were deep red and soft, and she always smelled of apples combined with rich perfume. Your hands trail down her hips and settle on her ass. You give it a smack and look at her with bemusement.

"Someone is getting daring." She murmurs against your lips.

"Well, you've been waiting for me to get home," you say softly, "what conniving plans are in store?"

Regina smiles again and runs her hand down the front of your shirt, passing your nipple on the way down. Your body immediately responds and you feel your desire for her heighten. "For such a chilly night, I thought a bath sounded pretty luxurious."

"Only if you join me." You reply.

Regina takes your hand and leads you to the back of the apartment where candles are lit around an already drawn bath. She steps behind you and gently tugs your hair down from its tight updo and rubs your scalp. You close your eyes and moan appreciatively - you've been aching to do that all day.

"Let's get these off you." She says in the shell of your ear. She wraps her arms around you and expertly unbuttons your blouse and tosses it aside. She runs her finger between the underwire of your bra and you sigh again. She kisses your shoulder, letting her bottom lip linger as the clasp comes loose.

You shrug it off and turn around in her arms, kissing her hungrily. She's having enough fun, now it's your turn. You're not as patient as her - you rip her blouse off with a satisfying tear of fabric. Regina looks at you, an element of surprise in her eyes. You merely smile at her.

"I hope you weren't intending to see that blouse again."

Lust fills Regina's eyes now, and she moves closer to you. "You better make it worth it."

You reach behind her and unclasp her bra with ease. You lick the top of your finger and circle it around her nipple. "Don't I always?"

She sighs almost involuntarily.

"Now why don't you show me were this bath is? I think I've lost my way." You grin at her and she smiled back, lacing her fingers with yours. Her breasts were aglow in the candlelight, and the softness of the light made her face look lovelier than ever.

"Considering it's right there, I think your day has been longer than I thought." Regina easily slides your skirt down your thighs and it falls to the floor. She hooks her finger onto your underwear and tugs gently, giving you a dirty glance. As much as you adore seeing her in them, you slide the tight leather pants over her ass and look at it appreciatively.

"Mmm," you murmur, running your palms against her dimpled flesh. You slide her thong off and throw it aside to feast on her glorious body. It made you hungrier for her by the moment, and you wonder how much longer she was going to make you wait.

She leans in and kisses your neck. She starts her way downward, leaving a trail of light kisses in her wake. You sigh and cup her cheek in your hand as she looks at you with a devilish smile again. Your eyes move from hers to the bath and Regina stands, climbing into the tub and taking you with her. You were glad she had insisted on a large tub when you moved into the place. It has become quite handy on cold nights such as this.

You sink down next to her and groan as the hot water penetrates your muscles and relaxes your senses.

Regina reaches for a loofa and squeezes soap onto it. She dunks it underwater and you feel it against your knee, and then your thigh. It moves further upward and your hand wraps around her wrist. You shake your head and a smile and take it from Regina. With a sharp turn, her back presses against the tub and you are straddling her legs.

"I don't know how I like your dirty mouth. Maybe you should pay for that," you say, squeezing the loofah onto her breasts.

Regina exhales and smiles at you without any signs of an apology in mind. "I'm not going to apologize for something I have no guilt over."

"Oh really?" This interests you, and you lean closer to the shell of her ear. "I'm going to make you moan out _something._ Whether it's an apology or my name, I don't really give a fuck."

Regina's brown eyes grow black with desire and she pulls your hips down to hers with force. You take her mouth up with yours and kiss her with fervor and in ways you knew she loves being kissed. She lets out a soft moan in your ear and you know she is egging you on. Your hand drops to her breast and you lightly pinch her nipple.

"Mmm," Regina gaze does not break from yours and you find that even more erotic. She was certainly wants to put on a show tonight. Well, if she wants a show, you intend on giving her one. You reach over her and press against the side of the tub. There is a buzz and jets began whirling the water inside.

"On your knees." You tell her, moving to give her room.

She moves quickly to do so, apparently your take on authority is going over well. You push her against the tub and adjust her hips forward. She arches her back and gasps, you smile. _There it is._ You kiss her back and shoulders, wanting to make this moment last as long as possible. Regina is a intense seductress, but now you want your fun.

You lean over and tug at the drawer and pull out the dildo from the back. "Put that in me," Regina watches it pass her face and smiles. You reach down and feel for her opening, finding it immediately. Her folds feel like hot velvet and she moans at your touch. You press yourself against her and slowly push the tip of the dildo inside.

Regina gasps and clutches the side of the tub. She throws her head back and groans with delight. "Just like that." She says, her tone slow with ecstasy. You hold the base tight in your hand and push more into her. You love the pressure she is giving you, how her body isn't so easily accepting of your intense need to fuck her.

"Your body doesn't want me," you tell her from behind, "I want to hear you say it."

Regina's hips gyrate against the side of the tub. "Oh, I want you. I want you to put that deep inside me. Further!"

Your other hand wraps around her belly and you press your hand against it and you push the dildo in further. Regina moans again and starts bucking her hips against you. "Mmm! Yes just like that!" She bites her lip and water starts to slosh over the side with her thrusting. You grin and kiss down her spine happily. You pull the dildo out and slam it back in with a sharp jolt.

Regina nearly screams in delight and you feel her body shaking with the orgasm that is building. "Turn around." You tell her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I want to see your face when you come."

She turns and you are pleased to see the flush in her cheeks and the shaking of her hands. You know you are doing things exactly right. You wedge yourself between her legs and press the dildo back inside her and her head drops backward happily. Her jaw clenches as she moves in rhythm with you. She raises herself higher against you, and water slides from her belly and breasts.

Your knee comes between Regina's legs to hold the dildo in place and your hands come up to gently squeeze her breasts. They are swollen with her arousal and she moans again. You graze your teeth against her nipples as her legs begin to tremble against you.

"Yes! Oh god!"

You pump the dildo in and out of her quickly as Regina's mouth opens wide with a long moan. Her belly rolls and legs give out as her orgasm runs through her. You smile and kiss her neck afterward.

She rubs your back and looks at you. "Now it's my turn."

You look inquisitively at her and a smile spreads across your face. She never revels in her orgasm - she is always so quick to reciprocate. She takes your hand and pulls you out of the tub. She wraps a towel around you and leads you into the bedroom where more candles were lit around the room.

"This is beautiful." You compliment.

She backs you against the bed and gently lays you down and climbs on top of you. "Not as beautiful as you look right now." She lowers her head and kisses you. Heat rises in your body and you crave her all over again. You put your hands on the backs of her thighs and squeeze.

"I'll be right back." She pulls away and watches your face. You are disappointed to see her leave and you know she can tell. She smiles and saunters out of the room. You lay on the bed, unable to move from both excitement and exhaustion.

She returns with two full wine glasses. You hear something clinking inside and you frown. "You really shouldn't but ice in wine."

Regina shakes her head and takes a long drink from hers. "Tonight is different."

Her finger dips into the wine glass and fishes out an ice cube, wiggling it seductively in front of you. She places her glass on the side table and climbs back on top of you. Without saying a word, she opens your towel and gently presses the ice cube against your skin. You moan and fidget underneath her weight.

The feeling of the ice against your warmed skin is incredible. She trails the cube down your belly and licks the path behind it. She traveled lower until she licked the last of the cube on your inner thigh. She looks at you over your breasts and grins, making you want to fuck her all over again.

"I want to taste you." She moans close against you.

You fidget in anticipation. "You better do it then."

Without another word, she dips down and plunged her tongue inside you. Your whole body reacts immediately. Your stomach tightens and your hands palm your breasts. "Oh yes! Regina!"

Her tongue swirls around you and you close your eyes so tight you an see stars. Your hips buck involuntarily against her and you're desperate for more. "Finger me." You say through clenched teeth. "I need more."

Regina slips a finger deep inside you and you gasp. She begins to slide it back and forth and you feel yourself begin to tighten. Your heels press against the bed and raise your hips upward. Regina takes a pillow and slides it underneath your hips.

You grin at her and she slips her finger back inside, watching your face. Your jaw goes slack again and you arch backward once more. She gave you a show, and now she was getting hers. Your heart pounds against your chest and you feel yourself getting closer to an orgasm.

"I'm going to come!" You say, surprised your voice came out as shaky as it did.

Regina doesn't reply, she simply moves her finger higher inside you. The colors in front of you explode as you come, and you are sure they have never looked brighter. Your breathing accelerates and your thighs clench against Regina's hand. Your body begins to shake as you ride out your orgasm.

Regina smiles and crawls up next to you. You kiss her and you can taste yourself on her lips. Your hands smooth her hips and you pull her close to you. "I should have some more bad days."


End file.
